


Rest now, my warrior

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Major Illness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si sa che quando le cose sembrano andare per il meglio, quando tutto finalmente sembra girare nel verso giusto e il vento sembra volgere a proprio favore, qualcosa presto o tardi arriva e distrugge tutto. Fa crollare ogni cosa e non lascia altro che macerie, cenere e distruzione; ombre di ciò che è stato e di ciò che non sarà più."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest now, my warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao :) rieccomi di nuovo con una fanfiction angst che più angst non si può… che novità, eh?  
> Comunque… non so come mi sia venuta questa idea, ma spero di non aver scritto una cosa orribile. Tratta di temi delicati e ho tentato di parlarne meglio che ho potuto. Spero tanto di esserci riuscita.  
> A presto, Eli♥

 

_Vieni, posa la testa sul mio petto, ed io t'acquieterò con baci e baci._

_**Lord Byron** _

 

 

 Si sa che quando le cose sembrano andare per il meglio, quando tutto finalmente sembra girare nel verso giusto e il vento sembra volgere a proprio favore, qualcosa presto o tardi arriva e distrugge tutto. Fa crollare ogni cosa e non lascia altro che macerie, cenere e distruzione; ombre di ciò che è stato e di ciò che non sarà più.

 E quel momento era arrivato anche nella vita di Sherlock Holmes e John Watson.

 Ed era arrivato proprio quando tutto sembrava andare per il meglio, quando i due, innamorati e felici come mai prima di allora procedevano tranquillamente con le loro vite e la loro relazione, tra casi e baci, tra carezze e cene da Angelo, tra inseguimenti e notti passate insieme.

 E lo aveva nel modo peggiore, andando a colpire il più forte tra loro, sgretolandolo lentamente e uccidendolo sotto gli occhi dell’altro, che impotente non aveva potuto fare altro che stare a guardare.

 

* * *

 

 John si chinò sulla tazza e vomitò la cena che ancora non aveva digerito nonostante fossero le tre del mattino. Dopo aver passato più di tre ore a girarsi e rigirarsi sotto le coperte, era dovuto saltare giù dal letto per raggiungere il bagno di corsa.

 Lo stomaco si stava contorcendo dentro di lui con spasmi tanto potenti che le lacrime gli rigarono le guance dopo i primi conati. Si portò una mano al petto, stringendo la maglia del pigiama tra le dita, sperando così di lenire il dolore.

 Tossì, tossì e tossì ancora, sperando che Sherlock non l’avesse sentito e che almeno quella notte, dopo mesi passati al suo capezzale per ogni visita e ogni singola seduta di chemioterapia, potesse riposarsi. Non sopportava dover dipendere da lui, dover rendere la sua vita un inferno ogni giorno, ma non poteva impedirlo. La malattia gli stava impedendo di reagire e di scegliere. Non gli importava di soffrire, avrebbe solo voluto risparmiare tutto quel dolore a Sherlock.

 Quando sentì la mano del compagno accarezzargli la schiena ebbe la conferma del fatto che quella notte l’avrebbero passata entrambi in bianco ancora una volta e che Holmes non l’avrebbe lasciato solo neanche per un secondo.

 La mano di Sherlock si muoveva gentilmente lungo la sua colonna, accarezzandogli la schiena in modo rassicurante, in attesa che i conati e l’attacco di tosse si calmassero. E come ogni volta, quando lo fecero, il medico si sedette sul pavimento con il capo poggiato alla parete, e Holmes gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua, sussurrando soltanto tre semplici parole.

 «Sono qui, amore.»

 John si sciacquò la bocca e quando incontrò lo sguardo di Sherlock, allungò una mano verso di lui. Il consulente investigativo la prese tra le sue e la baciò, accennando un sorriso rassicurante. Lo stesso gesto che ripetevano da mesi, da quando la cura era cominciata. Sempre lo stesso modo per John di dire grazie e di Sherlock per fargli sapere che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo.

 Quando fu certo di potercela fare, Watson si mise in piedi, aiutato da Sherlock, e tornarono nella loro stanza, camminando lentamente. Insieme si sdraiarono sul materasso: il consulente investigativo sulla schiena e John tra le sue braccia, con il capo poggiato sul suo petto e un braccio a tenerlo stretto a sé.

 

* * *

 

 La parte peggiore della chemioterapia, a parte la perdita di capelli e le continue nausee, era la conseguente debolezza che si portava dietro, insieme alla febbre e ad altri spiacevoli sintomi che, Sherlock e John sapevano bene, avrebbero cambiato radicalmente le loro vite.

 Le uscite erano limitate dato che le nausee continue a volte impedivano a John di allontanarsi dal bagno per ore e ore, e anche andare sulle scene del crimine per dare una mano a Lestrade era diventato complicato.

 John era troppo debole per rimanere in piedi così a lungo e spesso veniva sorretto da Sherlock e Greg poco prima di perdere i sensi e appena in tempo prima di collassare a terra. L’unica consolazione era il fatto che Sherlock fosse sempre lì per lui, che rimanesse al suo fianco ogni minuto di ogni singolo giorno, sempre pronto ad aiutarlo e sostenerlo. E non c’era nulla che lo facesse sentire più felice ma in colpa allo stesso tempo. Quindi oltre a sentirsi frustrato per dover affrontare un cancro, Watson si era anche arreso all’evidenza che non era diventato che un peso per il suo compagno, che più che occuparsi dei casi e delle scene, ormai passava la sua giornata a occuparsi di lui.

 

* * *

 

 Un grido lacerante svegliò Sherlock nel bel mezzo della notte.

 Inizialmente credette di averlo solo sognato o immaginato, poi quando sentì il compagno agitarsi accanto a lui, sotto le coperte, si mise a sedere di scatto e accese l’abatjour.

 Si voltò e vide John sdraiato su un fianco con la schiena rivolta verso di lui, con il capo stretto fra le mani; stava ansimando pesantemente e si stava lamentando con gemiti sommessi e rotti dalle lacrime.

 Holmes gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo scosse leggermente. «John» lo chiamò a bassa voce, con dolcezza. «Svegliati.» disse accarezzandogli il capo sul quale non c’era più traccia dei capelli dorati che tanto aveva amato. «John, apri gli occhi.»

 Watson scosse il capo, segno che era sveglio, ma gemette ancora.

 «Era solo un incubo.» assicurò il moro «Qualunque cosa fosse è finita. Sei al sicuro.»

 Il medico singhiozzò nuovamente.

 «Va tutto bene. Apri gli occhi.» sussurrò Sherlock prendendogli la mano e scostandola dal suo viso, vedendo che aveva ancora gli occhi serrati, nonostante le lacrime gli stessero rigando il volto. Prese ad accarezzargli la schiena con l’altra mano.

 A quel punto il dottore lentamente aprì gli occhi, continuando ad ansimare e lamentarsi con gemiti sommessi.

 «Amore, guardami.» mormorò Holmes, parlandogli con dolcezza.

 John, dopo essersi messo seduto, si rifugiò tra le braccia del compagno, singhiozzando e ansimando contro il suo petto.

 Sherlock gli accarezzò il capo, scoccandogli delicati baci sulla fronte e sulle guance senza mai sciogliere l’abbraccio e cullandolo dolcemente. Continuò a sussurrargli che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che con lui sarebbe sempre stato al sicuro e che lo avrebbe amato sempre, fino a che il dottore non si fu calmato e, stremato, non fu nuovamente colto dal sonno.

 

* * *

 

 «Sicuro di non volerti occupare di questo caso?» chiese Mycroft, seduto sulla poltrona di John, intento ad osservare il fratello, che gli dava la schiena mentre tentava di suonare il suo violino. «È molto interessante e so che stimolerebbe la tua curiosità se solo volessi dare un’occhiata ai documenti che l’MI6 ha raccolto.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, poi poggiò il violino sul tavolo e si avvicinò al camino per attizzare il fuoco e gettare un altro pezzo di legno in modo che riscaldasse l’ambiente. «Non posso.» replicò mettendosi in piedi, dando le spalle a Mycroft. «Non adesso che John…» si interruppe bruscamente, la voce troppo tremante e rotta per permettergli di proseguire. Chiuse gli occhi, sperando di riuscire a continuare a trattenere le lacrime che da settimane si era imposto di non versare.

 «Come sta?» chiese il maggiore a quel punto.

 Il consulente investigativo si limitò a scuotere il capo, poggiando le mani sul ripiano sopra il camino, stringendole tanto forte intorno al legno da far sbiancare le nocche. Le spalle tremarono.

 Il politico sospirò e si mise in piedi, fermandosi alle spalle del minore. Allungò una mano e gliela poggiò sulla spalla. «Sherlock» lo chiamò. «Guardami.»

 Sherlock scosse nuovamente il capo.

 «Sì, fratellino.» disse con calma. «Voltati.»

 E a quel punto il moro si voltò e incontrò lo sguardo del fratello. Era dolce, comprensivo. Nessuna traccia della maschera da uomo di ghiaccio, severo e impassibile che Mycroft indossava ogni giorno con le altre persone. In quel momento era solo Mycroft. Suo fratello.

 «Lasciati andare.» disse soltanto il politico.

 «Non posso. Non adesso che John ha bisogno di me.» affermò il minore con voce tremante. «Lui è sempre stato forte, ma adesso che non è più così… non posso crollare. Devo essere abbastanza forte per entrambi.»

 «Lo so.» confermò Mycroft accarezzandogli una guancia. «Ma lui non è qui, adesso.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Lasciati andare. Ne hai bisogno.» ripeté il maggiore. «Tenerti tutto dentro peggiorerà solo le cose. Prima o poi esploderai e sarà molto meglio che tu lo faccia con me piuttosto che di fronte a John.» fece notare. «Lo sto dicendo per il bene di entrambi.»

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si velarono di lacrime e d’istinto abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Sfogati, Sherlock.» sussurrò il maggiore. «Butta fuori tutto quello che hai trattenuto. Piangi, grida, rompi tutto, prendimi a pugni se può servire a farti stare meglio.» disse accarezzandogli il volto. «Sono qui per te, Sherlock. Sfogati.»

 Quando il primo singhiozzo lo scosse, lo fece così violentemente che Sherlock sentì le gambe cedere sotto il peso di tutto quel dolore. Poggiò le mani sulle braccia di Mycroft, in cerca di sostegno. Abbassò il capo e strinse i denti, sentendo che sarebbe esploso, che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere tutto ancora a lungo.

 Il maggiore lo sorresse prontamente e lasciò che poggiasse il capo contro il suo petto.

 Sherlock prese a singhiozzare convulsamente, stringendo le mani attorno alla giacca di Mycroft e chiudendo gli occhi. Il suo corpo tremava violentemente, tanto che il maggiore lo strinse tra le braccia per poterlo sorreggere, quasi fosse l’unico modo per evitare che cadesse a pezzi.

 Quando le gambe non lo ressero più e il consulente investigativo si lasciò scivolare a terra, il politico lo accompagnò nella caduta, rimanendo al suo fianco e accarezzandogli i capelli.

 Sherlock gemette dal dolore e si piegò in avanti, sperando di lenire il dolore che gli aveva trafitto il petto. Quando un grido di disperazione lasciò le sue labbra, Mycroft lo strinse maggiormente a sé, lasciando che buttasse fuori tutto il dolore e tutta la sofferenza accumulati in quelle settimane.

 

* * *

 

 John venne svegliato da uno dei peggiori incubi che avesse mai avuto. Si mise a sedere di scatto, ansimando e singhiozzando dal terrore, pallido e spaventato coma mai prima di allora. Si guardò intorno e capì di trovarsi a casa sua, a Baker Street, sul divano del salotto.

 «Sherlock» gemette portandosi le mani alle orecchie e chiudendo gli occhi. «Sherlock!» lo chiamò, questa volta alzando la voce, rotta dai singhiozzi e dalle lacrime che continuavano a rigargli le guance.

 Si udirono dei passi per le scale e poco dopo Sherlock e la signora Hudson fecero il loro ingresso nell’appartamento. Il consulente investigativo in un attimo fu accanto al compagno. Prese posto accanto a lui sul divano e lo strinse tra le braccia.

 «Sherlock…» pianse il medico, sentendo le braccia dell’amico stringerlo in un abbraccio.

 «Sono qui.» sussurrò Holmes al suo orecchio.

 John scosse il capo, continuando a tenere le mani premute sulle orecchie e gli occhi serrati. «Non voglio morire…» singhiozzò «Ti prego, non voglio morire…»

 Gli occhi della signora Hudson incontrarono quelli di Holmes. E non ci fu bisogno di parole, nessuno dei due ne aveva bisogno per poter esprimere il dolore che in quel momento stavano provando vedendo il dottor Watson crollare sotto la morsa di quella malattia.

 «Ho paura…» singhiozzò John. «Non voglio morire…»

 «Non morirai.» mormorò Sherlock. «Non morirai, John. Andrà tutto bene. Ce la farai e tutto questo finirà prima che tu te ne accorga.» gli accarezzò il capo e gli scoccò delicati baci su una guancia. «Va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene, amore mio. Te lo prometto.»

 John scosse il capo. «Mi dispiace…» ansimò. «Mi dispiace tanto…»

 «Shh…» sussurrò l’altro. «Non essere sciocco. Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba dispiacerti. Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua. Non scusarti per qualcosa che non puoi controllare.» gli fece notare, cullandolo fra le braccia. «Respira profondamente.»

 Watson annuì e prese a fare respiri profondi, rotti di tanto in tanto da leggeri singhiozzi e gemiti. Quando si fu calmato completamente si separò da Sherlock e puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui.

 «Perché continui a prenderti cura di me?» chiese flebilmente.

 Sherlock sospirò e gli poggiò una mano su una guancia. «Sai che è una domanda alquanto stupida, vero?» chiese di rimando, poi proseguì. «Perché ti amo, mi sembra ovvio.»

 «Come puoi amarmi?» chiese John, con gli occhi lucidi. «Come puoi amarmi con tutto ciò che ti sto facendo passare? Ti sto spezzando il cuore e rovinando la vita con questa stupida malattia.»

 «Te l’ho detto, John.» replicò il moro. «Non è colpa tua.»

 «Non è questo il punto.»

 «Infatti.» confermò Sherlock. «Il punto è che sei l’uomo che amo. E non ti lascerei mai in un momento come questo, quando hai più bisogno di me. Il punto è che sei la persona con cui ho scelto di condividere tutto. E con tutto intendo momenti felici e momenti come questi. Sarò sempre al tuo fianco, amore, che a te piaccia o no.» concluse e dopo avergli scoccato un bacio sulla fronte si mise in piedi e si avviò verso la cucina. «Preparo un tè.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo una piacevole sensazione di calore propagarsi nel petto al pensiero che fosse l’uomo più fortunato al mondo perché era amato da qualcuno come Sherlock Holmes.

 

* * *

 

 I mesi procedevano lenti, tra malori e sedute di chemio, tra momenti di tranquillità e momenti in cui il dolore era insopportabile, tra lacrime e baci, tra incubi e abbracci rassicuranti. L’unica cosa che non era cambiata erano Sherlock e John, sempre l’uno accanto all’altro e innamorati più di prima.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock era seduto accanto al letto dove John era stato fatto sdraiare per l’ultima seduta di chemioterapia. Lo aveva osservato dormire per più di un’ora. Aveva osservato il suo colorito pallido, il suo corpo consumato e le cicatrici lasciate dalla malattia. Era così diverso dal John che aveva conosciuto, che a volte era doloroso guardarlo. Il suo John… il suo forte e meraviglioso blogger era lì, accanto a lui, ma allo stesso tempo era come se non ci fosse.

 Ma era sempre lui. Era sempre l’uomo di cui lentamente si era innamorato e che lentamente aveva imparato ad amare lui, con i suoi numerosi difetti e imperfezioni che nessun’altro era riuscito ad accettare.

 Holmes allungò una mano verso il volto del compagno e gli accarezzò la fronte, sfiorando il leggero strato di capelli dorati che avevano ripreso a crescere.

 Il medico aprì gli occhi lentamente, destato da quel contatto.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Ciao.» sussurrò dolcemente.

 «Ciao.» ricambiò John.

 

 Quando l’infermiera li raggiunse per il controllo, sorrise ad entrambi e visitò John attentamente, controllando tutti i parametri e i progressi, permettendo anche a Sherlock di rimanere. Quando ebbe concluso comunicò loro che sarebbero potuti tornare a casa, che John avrebbe dovuto riposarsi e che risultati delle analisi sarebbero arrivati due settimane dopo.

 I due annuirono e insieme uscirono dall’ospedale.

 «Possiamo fare una passeggiata prima di tornare a casa?» chiese John, prima che Sherlock potesse chiamare un taxi.

 Il consulente investigativo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «La dottoressa ha detto che devi riposare.» gli ricordò. «Sarebbe meglio tornare a casa.»

 «E da quando Sherlock Holmes ascolta gli ordini di qualcuno?»

 Il moro rise. Poi annuì. «D’accordo.» concesse e insieme si avviarono verso Hyde Park.

 

 Sherlock e John stavano passeggiando uno accanto all’altro, mano nella mano, osservando il pallido sole di aprile riflettersi sul laghetto all’interno del parco, facendolo scintillare come una distesa di diamanti.

 «Ti amo così tanto, Sherlock.» sbottò John ad un tratto.

 Holmes si volse verso di lui e gli sorrise. «Ti amo anche io, John.» disse. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma perché me lo dici ora?»

 «Non posso dirti che ti amo?» domandò di rimando.

 Il moro scosse il capo. «Certo che puoi dirmelo.» rispose. «È solo che ho l’impressione che con questo ti amo tu mi stia dicendo addio.»

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Non osare, John.» disse Sherlock con voce ferma. «Non osare dirmi addio, perché non voglio ascoltarti mentre lo fai.»

 Il compagno scosse il capo. «Le prossime analisi saranno quelle decisive.» spiegò «Si saprà se sono guarito o no. E sai bene che se il risultato sarà negativo non mi resterà molto tempo.»

 «Non sarà negativo.» replicò Sherlock aumentando inconsapevolmente la presa sulla mano del medico. «Sarà positivo, perché tu guarirai.»

 «Non puoi saperlo.» replicò John, fermandosi e trascinandolo verso una panchina poco lontano da loro. Si sedettero e il dottore riprese. «Ed è per questo che voglio chiederti una cosa.»

 Il moro sorrise. «Qualunque cosa.»

 Watson ricambiò il sorriso e prese le mani di Sherlock tra le proprie. «Vuoi sposarmi, Sherlock?»

 Sherlock rimase spiazzato. Il suo cuore accelerò e la sua mente prese a lavorare freneticamente per processare quelle parole. Abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi. Dopo un momento di riflessione, risollevò il capo e incontrò gli occhi di John.

 «No.» fu la sua risposta.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché no?» allontanò le mani da quelle del consulente investigativo. «Ci amiamo e vogliamo passare insieme il resto della nostra vita.»

 «Perché me lo stai chiedendo solo perché credi che morirai e vuoi essere sicuro che i possa beneficiare di ciò che è tuo. E solo come tuo marito potrò farlo.» concluse.

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo. «Anche se fosse così?» chiese. «Ciò non toglie che io ti ami.»

 «Lo so.» confermò Holmes. «Ma non voglio sposarti. Non adesso.»

 «E quando, se no?» domandò. «Questo è l’unico modo che ho per proteggerti e per ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me. Se non mi sposerai non avrai nessun diritto una volta che io sarò morto.»

 «Tu non morirai.» sillabò il compagno. «Potrai rifarmi la proposta quando, fra due settimane, la dottoressa ti dirà che sei guarito completamente.» affermò sorridendo. «Ok?»

 John sospirò e alla fine annuì. «Ok.»

 

* * *

 

 Due settimane dopo, come promesso, la dottoressa chiamò John per fargli sapere che i risultati dei suoi esami erano arrivati e che sarebbe potuto andare da lei il giorno stesso per discuterli insieme.

 Il medico dopo averci pensato a lungo, concluse che sarebbe andato all’ospedale da solo. Chiese a Sherlock di rispettare la sua scelta e che sarebbe tornato a casa immediatamente per fargli sapere il responso. Ma quel momento era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto affrontare da solo.

 Holmes, seppur restio, alla fine acconsentì e gli promise che l’avrebbe atteso a casa.

 

 E così fece.

 Quando tre ore dopo John varcò la soglia del salotto di Baker Street,  Sherlock era ancora seduto sulla sua poltrona, dove poco prima il dottore l’aveva lasciato.

 Non appena sentì i passi di Watson, il consulente investigativo aprì gli occhi, uscendo dal suo palazzo mentale e si mise in piedi.

 I loro occhi si incontrarono per un momento.

 «John?» lo chiamò Sherlock. «Amore, cosa ti ha detto?»

 John abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, poi lo risollevò. «Sono guarito.» rispose e un sorriso fece capolino sulle sue labbra. «Sono guarito. Sto bene.» ripeté, quasi avesse bisogno di sentirlo pronunciare ad alta voce per renderlo reale.

 Sherlock sorrise e in due falcate lo raggiunse e lo strinse tra le braccia.

 Il dottore ricambiò la stretta, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e quando si separarono, poggiò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, baciandolo con tutta la dolcezza e l’amore di cui era capace. Il compagno ricambiò il bacio accarezzandogli i fianchi e tenendolo stretto a sé, sentendo il cuore battere così velocemente dentro di sé, che credette potesse esplodere sotto il peso di tutta quella gioia.

 Quando si separarono, rimasero con le fronti a contatto e le labbra a pochi centimetri le une dalle altre, i cuori che battevano all’impazzata e i respiri accelerati.

 «Vuoi sposarmi, amore mio?» chiese John alla fine, soffiando la sua proposta sulle labbra del consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock sorrise e gli accarezzò le guance. «Sì.» rispose questa volta. «Sì, voglio sposarti, John. Non desidero altro.»

 E le loro labbra si incontrarono nuovamente.


End file.
